Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control apparatus for controlling a bicycle having a drive assistance electric motor.
Background Information
In recent years, electrically assisted bicycles that assist riding by supplementing a person's pedaling force with a motor drive force are becoming popular (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-10581). This electrically assisted bicycle has a bicycle control apparatus that determines an assist force for assisting riding depending on a manual drive force such as a torque acting on a crank axle or a tensile force of a chain. The bicycle control apparatus is configured to determine that the manual drive force is zero when a signal output from a manual drive force detector is a prescribed value.